criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
A Slayer in Murder
A Slayer in Murder is the sixth and Final Case of Cabaret Road. It is also the twenty-Forth case overall in Societeit. Plot Summary Victim * Brenda Dupont (Found Dead in an Sofa Room), Clint Walker (Head was found in Sarah's Office) Murder Weapon * Curtain String and Axe Killer * Paul Dupont Suspects Profile * Uses Lavender Lust Cream * Has a Cabaret Book Profile * Has a cabaret Book * Uses Lavender Lust Cream Notes * Was found murdered in Chapter 2 Profile * Uses Lavender Lust Cream * Has a Cabaret Book Appearance * Has Blond hair * Has B+ Blood Profile * Eats spaghetti * Used Lavender Lust Cream * Has a cabaret Book Appearance * Has blond hair * Has B+ Blood Profile * Has a cabaret Book * Uses Lavender Lust Cream Appearance N/A Quasi-Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer eats spaghetti * The Killer uses Lavender Lust cream * The Killer Has a cabaret book * The Killer Has Blond Hair * The Killer Has B+ Blood Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sofa Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn paper, Voice recorder; Victim Identified: Brenda Dupont; Murder Weapon filed: Curtain string) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Nice letter; New Suspect: Suzanne Cooper Rochester) * Question Suzanne Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Torn paper) * Examine Voice recorder (Result: Match; New Suspect: Layla Cooper Rochester) * Question Layla about being on the crime scene (New Crime Scene: Cabaret Hill) * Investigate Cabaret Hill (Clues: Ripped Picture, Cabaret Box) * Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Two people; New Suspect: Clint Walker) * Examine Cabaret Box (Result: Bloody curtain; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti) * Analyse Victim's Body (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer uses Lavender Lust Cream) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Sarah's Office (Clues: Broken Key, Locked Chest, Unknown bag) * Examine Broken Laptop (Result: Fixed Laptop) * Examine Locked Chest (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Yulia Cooper Rochester) * Question Yulia about the name tags (Profile Updated: Yulia uses Lavender Lust Cream) * Examine Unknown Bag (Clint's Head) * Analyse Clint's Head (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a cabaret book, New Suspects: Paul Dupont, Ellie Cooper Rochester) * Question Paul Dupont about his sister's murder (Prerequisite: Analyse Clint's Head) * Question Ellie Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Analyse Clint's Head; Profile Updated: Paul and Ellie has a cabaret book, Ellie uses Lavender Lust Cream) * Examine Trap door (Everything above much be complete first; Result: Unlocked trapped door; New Crime Scene: Secret Living room) * Examine Secret Living Room (Prerequisite: Examine Trap Door) * Question Suzanne about being in the secret room (Profile Updated: Suzanne Uses Lavender Lust Cream and has a cabaret book) * Examine Torn Picture (Everything much be done above; Result: Cartoon) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Irish Corner (Clues: Locked Safe, Lost and found box, Ripped Newspaper) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Pictures) * Question Yulia about her relation with Brittany (Profile Updated: Yulia has a cabaret Book) * Examine Lost and Found Box (Result: Angry Letter) * Analyse Angry Letter (09:00:00) * Ask Paul about the angry letter (Profile Updated: Paul Uses Lavender Lust Cream) * Examine Ripped Newspaper (Result: Fake News) * Question Layla about the Newspaper (Profile Updated: Layla uses Lavender Lust Cream and has a cabaret book) * Investigate Office Desk (Clues: Broken wooden Object, Trash) * Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Wood Craving) * Analyse Wood Craving (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Has Blond Hair) * Examine Trash (Result: Axe) * Analyse Axe (15:00:00; The Killer has B+ Blood) * Take Care of the Killer NOW! * Move onto Good He So Not Bad (6/6) (1 Star) Good He So Not Bad (6/6) * See what Suzanne wants (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Cabaret Hill (Clue: Box) * Examine Box (Result: Locked Book) * Examine Locked Bag (Result: Faded Pictures) * Examine Faded Pictures (Result: Mystery girl) * Ask Suzanne about the mystery Girl (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * See what the Chief wants (Available after Unlocking Good He So Not Bad) * Investigate Sarah's Office (Clue: Armand's Bag) * Examine Armand's Bag (Result: Coded File) * Analyse File (09:00:00) * See If Eleanor wants to join the police force (Reward: Cabaret Scarf) * Move onto the next case (In Wild Rivers!) (1 Star) Trivia * The title is based on A slayer helmet story * This is one of the cases where a main character is flagged as a suspect * This is one of the cases where a main character is killed/Murdered * This is one of the only cases where a suspect is murdered Navigation Category:Cabaret Road